Raven's Murder
by Raven1179
Summary: What is a human? A human is someone who has a conscience a soul and a will to prosper.


Raven's Murder  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gundam wing items nor do I own Caelen Elleanna or any of the generation's crew. Also I have nothing against the countries mentioned in my story; at that matter I have nothing against the world.  
  
  
Ever since I was a child I believed that if one has power that he should use it. Use that power for whatever purpose possible be it good or be it evil.   
  
  
Well I should start this story from the beginning. I am a nameless solider, if I should be called anything then call me Rebel-1687. I was born in a controlled government hospital in colony 71 in the omega cluster. We were made as a last defense and the first offence. We were born as any human would, but we were different we were genetically altered to be killing machines. The funny thing was that we were that very thing. Our unit began to undergo our mechanical enhancement surgery, which was terrible for us. We then underwent training. We were taught tactical maneuvers, we were taught to not be human but we bring death to those who opposed us.  
  
  
We were dispatched around the world to begin our final training all that we were given were our orders. We had to survive harsh conditions and to arrive at the meeting point. All this had to be done within 48 hours and if you didn't complete the mission you would then perish.  
  
  
Our unit there after was reduced to 5 we were given our uniforms and our gundams, but not before we were given our names. Our names were given with a simple laser searing process. The moment the laser stopped cutting into my flesh and burning the inner, from that moment forward that was our calling, that was our being. For the both of us  
  
  
Our gundams were large humanoid machines. The class was determined by rank and battle type. I for being ranking unit commander was given ZX-5 Raven. This machine which was capable of destroying whole worlds. This was my only companion my only source of power for many years to come.  
  
  
The raven was armed with the latest the world could offer. It was armed to the teeth; it held several warheads within the chest compartment, two rifles that had the capability to destroy entire colonies, and two swords that could cut trough anything. It was the latest of all the mobile suits; it had nothing to be compared to. So all in all it was like me evil and even more powerful then it needed to be.  
  
  
We were originally created to protect the colonies. Soon after our purpose changed and no longer were we the righteous heroes, but now we were the destroyers of families, and brought the end of children's lives. Mostly we brought misery and pain. Our numbers in the unit started to diminish, for reasons unknown to me. At that period of time I was 15 years old. Only 15 years old and already we were feared trough out the colonies.  
  
  
It was a routine asassination of a leader of a colony. It was claimed that the leader was going to rebel against the Alliance of the Terra Foundation. We were to go in kill him and leave, but it went array. It started out like any mission. We infiltrated the colony, destroy their defenses and took out their power source. A typical mission after we closed in and killed the target. We killed with the little force, but the thing that surprised us is what happened afterwards.  
  
We encountered some resistance exiting the colony, one of our guys must have fallen asleep on the job. I felt sorry for the ass hole that feel asleep, he will be drilled roughly at headquarters. The resistance that confronted us were a rag tag bunch of mobile suits, it consisted mostly of 32 suits. They were a bunch of lower model sand suits, but the question here is what they were doing here in space?  
  
Once we came into radio distance of them they claimed that they were the ill-fated Mogua Nac Core. We destroyed most of the opposition when I was confronted by an upgraded model of an old gundam that I recognized from some battle documents. I believe it was the gundam sandrock but it was a well-known fact that those gundams of the past are gone and the pilots are no longer capable of piloting those remnants of the past.  
  
I charged forward to destroy the gundam and the pilot in one slash. This attempt failed because the leader of the Mogua-Nac core stopped me. As my blade came down upon his head the leader stopped me. I my self was confused by this act of selflessness to rescue this one person. "Why do you risk your life for a insignificant maggot" as I said to myself. The core leader signaled the gundam to escape, the gundam refused. I heard sound over the radio as I tuned in I heard the voice of the leader ".... Master Caelen you must escape" "NO!!! I won't, you go Afalan you save your self."  
  
The core leader then reached towards the gundam then pulled a fuel line then ignited it. As the gundam flew back from the blast I heard him say "Afalan noooooo! Whhhhyyyyy????"  
  
"So I am guessing that I am standing in the presence of the omnipotent Raven ZX-5," the leader said with some anger. "That you are" I then paused for a short period of time then I continued "You are in direct violation of obstruction the terra formation foundations actions. You shall be punished for your actions against us.".  
  
As he and I prepared to strike I called out and asked him something "Before I destroy you I want to know one thing, why did you risk your life to save this life of that gundam pilot?" The leader responded rather quickly as if he knew his lines before hand "I saved him because he is the reason I fight as long as he lived I will fight, as long as he lives people like you will never control the earth!". I was taken back from this comment "Well this is one fight that you are not going to win....!" once I finished saying that I charged forward with my beam sabers and stabbed him in the cockpit. As I pulled out my sabers there was a brilliant flash then you could hear the explosion. As I walked away I didn't feel regret nor did I feel sorrow for those fallen. All I did feel was the hunger in my stomach.  
  
After the battle at the colony, the words of the man that feel by my hands lived within my head. All that I heard was "Save your self master Caelen.....Escape!" I must find that gundam pilot, once I do I will know what is it that makes men follow that cowardice example of a man!   
  
This is the first time that we haven't had a consecutive mission following the last. So we are taking R&R at base headquarters. With this time I found myself concentrating on the question.....Why!? Why would one risk his life? Why would some one be so self-less? WHY!!!? As I smashed my hand through the wall, I heard the call for mission briefing in my room. I ran noticing that no one else was running with me to the briefing room that was quite odd. After I was told that this was a solo mission they began to brief me on my mission. It was a mission many were given before me but all failed, except I would not fail I will accomplish my mission to the fullest. My mission was to destroy "The Emerald of Life"; my mission was to destroy the earth.  
  
The first step in the mission was to do some recon work and find out where all of earth major defenses are, and take them out one by one. As I landed on earth I checked my surrounding area for any military bases, fortunately there was one. "My..my..my..Looks like a chance to have some fun toying with these lambs" I was ready within my raven; I turn the thrusters to full blast and was within the middle of the base in no time. There was mass panic inside the base, the first wave of mobile suits came. I pulled out my beam sabers and teased them; I stood there as they charged towards me. It was quite amusing to see these feeble suits of theirs try to even dent my raven, let alone destroy it. As the first wave was about to hit me I pulled up and sliced downward and cut them all in half, hitting each cockpit.  
  
I grew weary quick of this battle, so I flew up and charged my beam cannon. "TARGET LOCKED"......"fIRE!!!!" The base was then wiped out with a brilliant blast of light from my cannons.  
  
After the test of the earth defenses, which was very poor if I do say so myself. I then surveyed earth for any major earth defensive bases. It turns out that there are five earth bases. One was in a mountain in North America, a base in Central America, a base in Australia, an underground base in Saudi Arabia, and a base in Japan. My mission is to destroy all the facilities as quickly as possible; it really didn't matter how much attention my actions received as long as I did my job. My only joy in life came when I was feared, so my plan was to make them fear raven and I as much as possible.  
  
Once I arrived at the base in North America, I was prepared to see hordes of military personal, but instead I was greeted by a lone jeep guarding a door. I thought it was going to be a simple job but I soon found out other wise.  
  
After destroying the jeep with one swoop! Curiosity got the better of me. I used the communication radio to those inside "All those inside surrender now or I will destroy you!" I paused for there response "If you do not surrender I shall allow you to meet your destiny at the end of my saber." After saying this I prepared myself for entering the mountain base, there hopefully I would meet the opposition. I charged my beam cannons and fire at the door, which looked as if they could take a nuclear warhead. The beam went through with ease, as I climbed in the base I was amazed at what I found inside.  
  
The mountain base was an advanced mobile doll factory. The thing was that ...that the mobile dolls were exact copies of my raven, so I would be fighting against myself. By my first look upon the mobile suits I could tell that they were as fast as I was, but they could never compare to my skill which I alone have.  
  
The first wave came at me full force. As I guessed these guys were fast. Many of them tried to outflank me and take me down by shooting me with beam rifles and cannons. I dodged the first wave with some difficulty and took minimum damage. I sliced them in half and shot the rest down with my rifle. The bad thing was that I was in a factory, which meant that they wouldn't stop, until I destroy the whole damn thing.  
  
This was going to take some tough fighting on my part but I was willing to try something new, something that I didn't want to use but had to. I was going to use the Zx-5 system to defeat this base even though I didn't need to. I was going to risk my neck for those damn brains that installed this crap onto my raven, just so they could get some field experiment data.  
  
The second wave was coming at me like the one before them: at that moment I typed in the ZX-5. Once the letters appeared on my screen I blacked out and remembered the last mission. The voice of the leader resided in my head, repeating his plead for salvation of the other pilot. Suddenly I was looking through his eyes, through the eyes of the leader of the Mogua-Nac core. Through his eyes I could see the face of the pilot of the sandrock, he didn't look much older then I. This pilot, this guy who has a future, is fighting a war that he could never win because he is fighting against me! The gundam pilot was pleading for me to help the pilot Caelen and save the noble cause that he is with. I recovered shortly afterwards.  
  
I finished off the base rather quickly, that Zx-5 system sure is something else. The battle statis said that I had done the impossible and teleported around, shooting everything with a fury that the raven is known for. The fury is best compared to the wrath of god himself.  
  
I had fallen fast asleep after the battle, I believe it was a side effect of the system. I had never had a dream before in all my years, yet tonight I was visited by the damned figure of Afalan. He didn't speak nor did he move but he was everywhere at once. It had seemed that he had taken over if it wasn't for all the dark figures flying around I would have believed that.  



End file.
